The Legend of Spyro: Battle for Earth
by spyro2060
Summary: When Callum is forced out of his house in the morning by his mum, he hears a mystrious noise, while running through the streets, he quickly finds out that its a portal, and that a dark force is hard at work, but will he save the world? find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro: Battle for Earth 

Chapter 1: portal 

Callum's alarm clock went off wildly, waking him up to his aggravation, why was his alarm clock set? The summer holidays had just begun! It was probably his stupid mother she always did this, because apparently "she didn't want his sleep pattern to be affected" and also apparently "it would prepare him for work in the future."

The alarm clock continued to ring, then John took his hand out from under his bed sheet and pushed the red button, silencing his alarm clock, he then tried to get to sleep, then his mother came in, "get up!" she snapped, ripping the sheet off Callum.

Callum's mum was tall, with legs that a frog would be proud of, a slender body, lips that looked like scissor blades, a nose like a witch and two light blue eyes, where as Callum was nothing like her, he was average wait, with dark brown eyes, a perfect nose, nice thick lips, but they were not to thick, average sized muscles, all around his body, legs, arms and he had blue died hair.

"Well bye son, actually, I think you should go out, I want you to get some fresh air," his mum said, looking down at Callum, she then pushed him off the bed.

Callum landed with a thud on the ground; he then lifted himself from the ground and walked to his cupboard, which was quiet hard to get to, despite being to paves away, because his room was so cluttered with junk, there where toys all over the floor, his computer chair was lying on the ground, he had knocked it over last night.

Callum then got dressed, "thanks a lot mum," he muttered angrily, as he dragged on the last piece of clothing, his mum then dragged him out of the house, locked the front door, give him some money for lunch, then ran off to work.

Callum stood at his front door, wondering what he was going to do out here, he wasn't going to stay here for one thing, all the chavs lived in his street, they all had bloody bikes as well, so if they caught you they would run you over without a second thought, Callum then started walking through the street's, the sun was beating brightly down on his body and for once his street was bright instead of horrible and gloomy.

However, that didn't make him happy, because it was rubbish collection day and the bin truck was right in his street, meaning that all he could smell was cooked garbage, it was worse than the time someone had set off a mega stink bomb in class, Callum then broke into a run, his feet smashed against the grey stone, he then came past the bin truck, the smell was foul, be he didn't stop running.

Callum ran past the truck, out of his street, then he ran beyond, he went flying through streets (as in really fast), all of which were covered by the light of the sun, it was such an amazing feeling, he couldn't understand why he had stopped, he remembered when he was younger, he always used to like to run through the streets exploring, but now, he stayed in, sleeping all day, or playing on his video games, maybe he should start doing that again.

Callum then stopped to take a breath, he looked both ways, he had both of his hands on his knees and was bending over, taking deep breaths in, he then heard a weird noise, he looked left, there was weird sort o alleyway, which led to the back of a factory, well an old broken down factory, it had always scared him for some reason, it was because it was deserted, but why did he here a noise?

He then heard the noise again, but only this time it didn't go away, Callum walked through the middle of the alleyway, keeping silent as he went, he then reached a hole in the factory wall, he then climbed into the factory, which was quite light, it had windows in this section of the factory, also the sun was very bright, so even though the windows were tiny, the building was still very bright.

Callum looked left, to see a glowing yellow hole, it was the thing that was making the noise, he then turned his head a bit to see a control for the thing, the thing then turned am icy blue, then it started swirling madly, like it was going to explode, then suddenly two figures jumped out, it was impossible what Callum was looking at, it was the stuff of legend, they were not real or were they.

"What was that thing you just came through?" Callum asked the two dragons, who were now standing up straight, "well stupid human it was a portal, oh and I am afraid, that I will have to take you with me, after all, I cant have you telling your little human friends about me, well not until its too late!" the dragon on the right bellowed, the dragon on the left then flew into the air, but Callum had the upper hand, he ran at the hole, then suddenly another portal appeared there.

A huge army of dragons then poured in, blocking Callum's exit, "now child, come with us, you have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, this is the begging of our conquest, your world will fall and no one can stop us!"...

**Well, that's chapter 1, hope you all liked it =D.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Spyro: Battle for Earth 

Chapter 2: dragons

The dragon then ran at him, a flash of red diamond scales, Callum was then knocked down, as the dragon knocked into him, then, as it fell with him, it ejected its diamond black claws, which went through Callum's arms and legs, pinning him down to the ground. "Look into my eyes child," it whispered to Callum, who looked up, to see two dark black oval eyes, "now boy tell me your name!" it bellowed through its strangely shaped mouth, "my name is Callum!" he shouted back in terror, he then tried to head-but the dragon, he tried to smash it in the belly, which was orange, "boy you have no chance of escape, but why do you keep fighting back? It asked, as it flipped its purple wing to slash Callum across the face.

The dragon that had flew up then came down; it had jet black scales all around its body, light green wings, a golden belly and dark blue eyes, "come now, I have found what we needed from here leader," the dragon said, Callum wondered what it was talking about, then suddenly, it flicked its tail, then it caught a massive orb.

The orb was huge and purple; it was shiny like a diamond, round like a ball and was pulsing with some sort of energy. Callum then felt the claws come out of his flesh, he was then pulled up by one of the dragon guards, then cuffed, "well dragons and human, its time to go, we have what we came for," the red dragon announced.

"Oh and what's your name!" Callum shouted, "my name is nothing to concern you, my name is hidden for a reason, a reason for which you shall never know!" he shouted back. They then headed towards the portal, Callum looked around, then he saw a figure of a dragon, it was clinging to the roof, watching them, it must have been watching them before, but why wasn't it with these?

The dragon jumped down, it came flying towards the ground, it didn't flap its wings, it was going to die, then suddenly, it stopped, flapping its wings at one crucial moment, it then shot out a river of molten flame from it's, which landed on the dragon who had grabbed him, the dragons grip then slackened, as it toppled over and died.

"What was that?" the red dragon muttered, it then turned around, to see a purple dragon, with a yellow belly, orange wings, purple eyes and yellow talons. "Men get that dragon and kill the human; he's going to be too much trouble."

The huge burly dragons then charged at the purple dragon, who tore them apart, sending blue scales and wings flying everywhere. The army continued to pore in, but the purple dragon held his ground, he ran into the group, spiking two of them with his horns, simultaneously, he used his wings and tail to kill the other surrounding enemies.

Everything suddenly went silent, all of the enemies were dead, the red dragon then walked in, followed by the black scaled dragon; however they didn't close the portal. A huge army then poured in, they jumped at the purple dragon, who thought valiantly, but it was no use, there were too many of them, the purple dragon was dragged down.

The dragons that were not holding Spyro down then turned there attentions to Callum, "ah finally we get to spill some human blood, haven't had your blood in a long time, oh and your flesh, yum, yum," one of them said, they then all charged at him, there only intention to kill him, it was all over, the mark of the human race's slavery was going to be certified by the spilling of his blood, there was no one else who would tell the world and even if they did, it would be too late.

It was so unexpected, but it felt so amazing, a blade appeared from nowhere in his hand, it was shaped like a key, it was very long and was made of solid gold, the thing was, why on earth was it so light. Callum's mind then came back to the charging enemies; it got up, a jolt of agony shot through his legs, but he didn't fall back down.

The dragons came at him, but it was useless, he swung his key blade, which cut through them like a knife through butter, again and again he struck down enemy after enemy, he spun his new blade, jumped around in a flurry of attacks, until they were all gone, he then saw the other dragons dragging the purple dragon through the portal, but the rest were quickly killed.

The purple dragon then got up and dusted himself off, the portal then closed; the world was in grave danger. "Are you alright?" The purple dragon asked, "well yes, a little wound, not much, although I need to find some way to heal this," Callum replied, "well I know the perfect place, but you will have to come to my home," Spyro whispered, "well before we go there what's your name?" Callum asked, "My name is Spyro," he replied, "what's yours?" "Callum," Callum replied smiling. Spyro then grabbed Callum, then flapping his wings, he lifted Callum into the air, then flew to a far back part of the factory, he then flew through a portal.

For a few seconds they flew through a haze of blue. Then suddenly they appeared in the clouds, Callum then looked up, to see a massive storm cloud, which Spyro flew towards, was Spyro crazy?


End file.
